plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seeing Stars
( in Great Wall Edition) |Zombie = |FR = A trophy |before = Invisi-ghoul |after = Zombiquarium }} Seeing Stars is the seventh mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. It takes place in the Day area. To complete the level, the player has to fill up certain tiles on the lawn with Starfruit (Last Star in Great Wall Edition) to form the shape of a giant star. The player will lose the level if their brains get eaten, or if on the iOS and Android versions, they cannot complete the objective after four flags. If the player fills all the outlines with Starfruits before the first flag, they will get the Shooting Star achievement. Icons Star PC.png|PC icon Star Xbox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon Star DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Stars ios.png|iOS and Android icon EA2D9C65-448D-4CAD-9485-FEC1C404FFE2.jpeg|The ad icon in the iOS version. Screenshot 2019-07-04-08-11-09.png|Icon in Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition featuring Last Star Strategies You will have to plant a Starfruit in each of the outlined spaces in order to win, and you can not place anything else in them, except Pumpkins, Imitater Pumpkins, or Imitater Starfruit. This mini-game is relatively easy, so a basic strategy is enough to win it. One way to beat this level is to plant Sunflowers in far back columns and Peashooters and Snow Peas in front of them, filling in the spaces with Starfruit as you go along. You can also use only Starfruit and Imitater Starfruit, and that will provide an adequate defense. Garlic is also very useful here, as it can be used to keep zombies out of the middle lane which is very vulnerable. Another way is to rely on Starfruit to kill the zombies while you use Sunflowers in conjunction with Squash and Potato Mine before you finish setting up your Starfruit. Also, Pumpkins and their Imitater counterparts are quite useful to protect your Starfruit from the Buckethead Zombies. On most versions, the level will never end if all the Starfruits are not planted. If set up right, this level can be left to run continuously on its own, killing an endless stream of zombies. However, this is not very useful for gold farming, as the endless zombies are considered to be a final wave, so the game stops producing coins. However, on the iOS and Android versions, if all the Starfruits are not placed by the end of the fourth wave, the player will lose the game. This makes these versions slightly harder. Sea of Stars Another strategy that can be used is the "Sea of Stars". The only other plants needed are the Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, and Potato Mine. Your Sunflowers will be the only plants in the first column. You will be able to plant three Sunflowers once the first zombie appears. Plant a Potato Mine in the third column in the same row as the first zombie (unless the zombie is in the middle row, in which you plant it in the left-most column. You can plant the fifth Sunflower once it detonates). The next part is very simple: Start planting Starfruit in every space of every column, starting in column two and working your way right (you can never see the large star once you are done unless you can guess where it is). Do not start planting your Twin Sunflowers until you have at least one column of Starfruit. There may be a few zombies that will eat your Starfruit, but the other Starfruit in the same column should take care of them. If you want the entire sea of stars complete by the end of the level, plant your last Starfruit in one of the required squares. The Garden Rake is not needed for this strategy because the Potato Mine will provide you more time planting Sunflowers and collecting sun than the Rake will (if you want to completely fill your lawn, you can plant Spikeweeds and Spikerocks in the two rightmost columns). Gloomy Stars Another strategy is the Gloomy Stars. Plant Sunflowers in the first, second and third columns (you should upgrade them later). When the first zombies come, use Potato Mines or Squashes to finish them off (a garden rake is usually recommended). When you have enough sun, start planting Starfruit in the outlined spaces. Plant Pumpkins on them to protect them. Later, plant two Garlics in the second and fourth lanes in the ninth column. Plant three Gloom-shrooms behind the Garlic in the second lane and two Gloom-shrooms behind the Garlic in the fourth lane. Put two Pumpkins on the two Gloom-shrooms right behind the Garlics. Shooting Star In order to get the Shooting Star achievement, you have to complete Seeing Stars before the first Flag Zombie appears. On average, this is about three to four minutes in, and because there are fourteen spaces to fill with Starfruit, you need to place 1 Starfruit every 12.8571 to 17.1429 seconds. Keep in mind that you can do this achievement even after the message "A Huge Wave of Zombies is Approaching," but it means you have got only a few seconds to place the next Starfruit. Imitater is not needed, but will help out a lot if it is set to imitate a vital plant (Sunflower or Starfruit). Because of the lack of space for alternate plants in row three, Garlic is recommended. Shooting Star strategy All you need is Puff-shroom, Sunflower, Imitater (of Puff-shrooms), Potato Mine and some other plants (instant-kills are strongly recommended) and let the game start. Quickly build your sun production and kill a few zombies with Potato Mine. Then proceed to stall ALL of the rest of them with Puff-shroom or its Imitater form. By then, fill the spots with Starfruit (put them at places that they CANNOT fire so you can have more times). Keep on planting Sunflowers until you filled ALL of the back of the Starfruit-Only zone. Keep stalling zombies with Puff-shrooms and its Imitater form until you fill it all up. Another Shooting Star strategy This strategy is simple, Sunflower, Potato Mine or Rake, and Starfruit, make two columns of Sunflowers (apart from that Starfruit space), use Potato Mine or rake to wipe out first zombie, focus on Sunflowers, and then go crazy with Starfruit. It may take a few tries, but if you can do it correctly, in the nick of time, your victory is guaranteed. Again, keep in mind you can do this achievement even after the Huge Wave notification, and that the achievement calculates when the first Flag Zombie arrives. If you hack a Flag Zombie in before the legit first one comes, you are not eligible for the achievement, and so and so. Another Shooting Star strategy Plants and items: *Starfruit *Imitater Starfruit *Potato Mine/Garden Rake *Puff-shroom (optional) *Sunflower (highly needed) *Squash *Wall-nut *Garlic (highly needed) When the game starts, start planting Sunflowers, use rake or a Potato Mine to kill the first zombie. After planting five to six Sunflowers, you should have 150 sun to plant Starfruits, use a Garlic if the second zombie is in the third row. After that, use Starfruits to kill zombies, and you will get this achievement easily. Stars on Fire :Created by Will not get you Shooting Star. Select the following plants in addition to Starfruit: *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Garlic *Repeater *Gatling Pea *Squash or Potato Mine *Cherry Bomb *Torchwood *Whatever you want (if you have the 10th seed slot) A Garden Rake is optional. Start by planting Sunflowers in the back column, when the first Zombie appears use the Squash or Potato Mine if you do not have the rake. Plant Repeaters when you have enough sun, and plant a Garlic in the middle lane as soon as you can. Use Cherry Bombs if you get overwhelmed, and upgrade the Sunflowers and Repeaters to Twin Sunflowers and Gatling Peas respectively. Finally, plant Torchwoods in front of the Gatling Peas, and then proceed to plant Starfruits in the required spaces. Related achievements Gallery Twinkle Winkle.png|A trophy about to obtained after finishing the mini-game Sea of Stars.png|Completed "Sea of Stars" Zombie Yeti Seeing Stars.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in Seeing Stars IMG 1393.png|Actually, only Starfruit, Sunflower, Wall-nut, and Potato Mine are needed SeeingStarsWarning.png|The warning dialogue that appears when the player tries to play the level without the Starfruit IMG 1379.png|Message appearing after not putting enough Starfruits on the level before it ends (iOS and Android only) IMG 1349.png|in iPhone version, even if you did not receive Starfruit, you can (and must) still use it for this stage Seeing Stars Endless.JPG|Seeing Stars Endless, by IMG 1255.PNG|Another strategy PvZ GWE Cows!.jpg|Seeing Stars in the [[Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition|Great Wall Edition of Plants vs. Zombies]] featuring Last Star ZN723-Seeing Stars.png|By Seeing Stars Example by Max Sun 0622.png|By Seening Stars By EP.png|By SeeingOreos.png|By Seeing Stars 1.png|By MyNameIsMyName Seeing Stars 2.png|The Starfruits can deal with the regular Zombies quickly. Conehead Zombies however, require some Squashes. Seeing Stars 3.png|Only three Starfruits left... Seeing Stars completed.png|And I planted the final Starfruit right when the Flag Zombie's flag showed up. I failed to achieve Shooting Stars, but that's close enough. SeeingStarsEndlessWinterMelonMaxSun.png|Seeing Stars Endless Winter Melon Edition by HDF0UnofficialAccount. (Note 9990 Sun) Video Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Achievement - Shooting Star - Mini Games Seeing Stars (Android HD) Ep.93|By Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Mini-Games - Seeing Stars Gameplay Playthrough Trivia *It and Slot Machine are the only Day mini-games that only have Zombies, Conehead Zombies, Buckethead Zombies, and Flag Zombies. *Although it is necessary to fill all the outlined spaces with Starfruit to complete the level, it is not necessary to pick the Starfruit as a plant. It is, however, picked by default, and there is a warning if the player tries to play the level without it. If they remove/did not pick it, however, they cannot beat the level and will be forced to play it infinitely unless restarted. The only way to beating without Starfruit is if the player picked the Imitater Starfruit. On the iOS and Android versions, however, the Starfruit seed packet is locked in the seed selection screen. *Although the level will not end until all the slots have a Starfruit in them, Marigolds will stop producing and zombies will stop dropping money on defeat after some time. Hence, the player cannot earn unlimited money in this mini-game. *It, Slot Machine, Beghouled, and Beghouled Twist are the only mini-games with an unlimited amount of flags. *There is a glitch in the Nintendo DS version of the game where these four mini-games where the zombies on the top screen are only partial images, as there is nothing drawn past the bottom of their jacket. The progress bar on other levels appears to cover up this mistake. *If the player plants an Imitater Starfruit in the last required space, he or she will not win the game until it finishes transforming into a Starfruit. *It is very similar to two unused mini-games, Art Challenge Wall-nut and Art Challenge Sunflower. All these games involve making a large plant shape out of regular plants. *In the Xbox 360, iOS and Android versions, the icon has Starfruit that has stars as its pupils. *The iOS and Android versions of this mini-game are not infinite, as it lasts for four waves. *Seeing Stars simulates Survival: Day (Endless) if the player does not plant in the area with Starfruit. However, this does not occur in the iOS and Android versions. *The title is a reference to the term "seeing stars;" to "see stars" is a slang term for when one is hurt. *This is the only free minigame in Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. See also *Starfruit *Last Star *Shooting Star How would you rate Seeing Stars' difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Смотря на звёзды Category:Day mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels